The present invention relates in general to alarm condition detector and indicator systems, and more particularly to a low cost, wireless alarm system suitable for home use.
Appreciating property values and a rise in the incidence of home burglaries have increased the need for a reliable, low cost alarm system to alert the homeowner to potentially dangerous conditions such as unauthorized entries, fire, smoke, and the like. It is desirable to provide such an alarm system in a form that will permit ready installation by the homeowner in a simple and straightforward manner without the need for hard wiring. It is further desirable to provide such a system with means for maintaining its operation in the event of commercial power loss.
While attempts have been made to design radio frequency transmitter/receiver alarm systems which meet the above-noted criteria, such attempts, to the knowledge of the present inventor, have not met with success.